


Веснушки перед глазами

by Florka



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Суперспособности всего лишь однажды подарили Алексу действительно что-то хорошее, во всех остальных случаях от них были одни беды.





	

У Шона веснушки были по всему телу: мелкие, крупные, ярко-рыжие или вовсе едва заметные на его невероятно белой коже. Алекс помнил рябь этих пятен так, как будто каждое утро видел их перед собственными глазами, но с Кэссиди они не виделись уже семь лет и вряд ли когда-то увидятся снова. В первые дни после происшествия на пляже всё было хорошо, даже очень: Профессор продолжил поиски учеников, а они с Шоном и Хэнком стали преподавателями. Алекс до сих пор помнил, как Кэссиди залился звонким смехом, когда Хэнк сказал им об этом.

— Ты всерьёз предлагаешь мне учить детей? — спросил тогда он и, дождавшись ответного кивка, снова сложился пополам от хохота.

— Хватит дурачиться, — похлопал его по спине Алекс. — Из тебя выйдет прекрасный учитель.

— Разве что чего-нибудь французского, — отозвался Шон, выпрямляясь и поднимая на него взгляд. Он подмигнул, и Алекс не смог сдержать улыбки. Хотя их попытки скрывать собственные отношения выглядели жалко, все делали вид, будто ничего не происходит. Хэнк закатил глаза и поспешно ретировался; с его стороны было довольно тактично оставить их наедине.

Шон всегда потрясно целовался: жадно, словно боясь упустить каждую секунду. Его глаза пьянели в одно мгновение, и, дай ему волю, каждый бы поцелуй заканчивался сексом, но Алекс осторожничал и умело сдерживал его.

И, смотря в прошлое, он жалел, что так поступал. Шон был прав: нельзя было терять ни минуты того времени, которое они проводили вместе.

Когда Шон пропал на несколько дней, Алекс не придал этому большого значения, но, как только на пороге их школы объявилась Мистик, он понял, что случилось нечто ужасное. И дело даже не в том, что на Рейвен, казалось, не было живого места, — важен был сам факт, что она пришла к ним в поисках помощи, в школу, куда поклялась не возвращаться. Пока они летели к испытательной лаборатории будущей «Траск Индастриз», Алекс поклялся себе, что больше ни за что не отпустит Шона от себя, как бы жизнь не старалась их развести.

Но выполнить клятву оказалось не в его силах. Они опоздали.

Эмма, Азазель и Шон были уже мертвы. Их сердца не бились, а глаза в остекленелом испуге смотрели в потолок.

Пока остальные пытались выудить хоть какую-нибудь информацию из сломанной аппаратуры лаборатории — «Траск Индастриз» успело обо всем позаботиться — Алекс не отходил от тела Шона. Держал его за холодную руку, сгорбившись на краю койки, не в силах отвести взгляд в сторону от его лица, ещё более бледного, чем раньше. От этой неестественной синевы веснушки на теле Шона выступали куда отчетливее, и Алексу хотелось раствориться в их ряби, не возвращаться к реальности, остаться здесь раз и навсегда.

Из лаборатории его вытащил Зверь. Они забрали тела, чтобы с почестями проводить своих собратьев-мутантов на заднем дворе Школы. А после похорон Алекс ушел.

У него не было четкой цели в жизни, да и самой жизни тоже не было. Смерть Шона сильно ударила по нему, выбила из колеи, заставила сожалеть о том, что он всё еще жив и ходит по этой земле. Армия стала своего рода выходом. Возможность сделать хоть что-то хорошее, действительно спасти хоть кого-нибудь или же в скором времени оказаться рядом с Шоном. С какой стороны не посмотри, это лучшее, что могло бы с ним сейчас произойти. Но затем, как иронично, на пороге его нового дома опять оказалась Мистик, а вслед за ней и ворох неприятностей.

В тот раз у него хватило мозгов и сил послать её к чёрту, а вместе с ней — и своё мутантское прошлое. Но когда беда пришла в его собственный дом, в семью, когда его младший брат Скотт обнаружил у себя сверхчеловеческие способности, Алексу пришлось переступить через себя и сделать то, что десять лет назад совершила Мистик. Снова прийти в школу, куда он поклялся себе не возвращаться.

Рябь веснушек перед глазами стремительно приближалась, обдавая жаром, ослепляя и обещая самое желанное — успокоение. Это сбивало Алекса. Он должен был чувствовать стыд, сожаление содеянного или хотя бы страх за жизнь собственного брата, который умрет парой секунд позже из-за его ошибки и взрыва, который уничтожит всю школу. Но ничего такого не было — только веснушки перед глазами, яркой рябью охватывающие все вокруг, и ощущение, что он наконец-то свободен.

Впервые за долгие годы Алекс чувствовал, что сверхсилы наконец-то сделали его жизнь счастливой.


End file.
